Believer: A Changing Fates Short
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: Alexandra Black and Carlisle Cullen, an exploration.
1. Believer

_**Hello there twilight fans (yeah even the ones that don't admit that they enjoy the characters)**_

 _ **So its been a while since I've written for the fandom and this I started doing it like a social experiment (that consumed my life in 3 days) so**_

 _ **HERE'S THE THING .. if you like the idea, I could be persuaded (WITH ENOUGH REVIEWS) to continue writing the second part and publish it.**_

 _ **There's also another twilight story in the works (yeah another one!) but this one is slow going and won't be posted until I have written its first part in its entirety (Cause I'm rewriting the entire Book Series yay!)**_

 _ **So yeah, enjoy this.**_

 ** _IN THIS MOMENT I HEREBEY DECLARE APRIL TO BE:_**

 ** _VAMPIRE MONTH_**

 ** _Have fun._**

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

A Changing Fates "Short".

Alexandra Black and Carlisle Cullen, an exploration.

April: Vampire Month 2018.

* * *

 **1667\. London, England.**

Alexandra decided that she hated London in the 1660's, it was practically a dump crawling with sickness and weird fanatics with their religious views so far up their asses that she wondered how they managed to walk. She often had to hide out of fear of being strangled for witchcraft, not that she was a witch, but she was pretty sure she was immortal as she hadn't aged for a while.

She hated the food of the time and often mourned all the options that she had had once upon a very distant future, Alexandra often wondered why the hell, or rather how the hell she had ended up in London in the 1660's, there was no logical explanation for it, and she had been living there for almost fifteen years and had already faked her death once. It was hassle, the life she led and she rarely found peace.

Early in the year she had decided to move to the countryside, a small cottage near the woods where no one would bother her but close enough to civilization that she could walk to the markets on Saturdays.

It was a cloudy Wednesday afternoon when she met him. She had been washing her dresses in the stream that ran by her cottage when a branch had snapped close to her and the man had given her the fright of her life. Her wide brown eyes had met molten gold and she had felt something click in her mind. The man looked wild, ragged clothes and a somehow tired appearance despite his beauty, his face was marred by dirt and his blonde hair looked almost brown, but what really caught her attention were his eyes as she had never seen eyes in that particular color before.

"Hello" she said softly as if not to scare the mysterious man, he blinked at her curiously.

While they stared at each other time seemed to stop, Alexandra could swear that he seemed familiar but couldn't quite place his face, without thinking she put her wet dressed in the basket she had close to her and walked to the handsome stranger, he seemed to shrunk as she approached.

"I won't hurt you" she whispered and the man smiled slightly, Alexandra wondered if she was defective because she was not immediately running the other way while screaming bloody murder, but there was something about him that prevented her from doing so, "I'm Alexandra, and you?"

The stranger stared at her unblinkingly, it was slightly unnerving the way he did that but she braved it for the sake of her own curiosity.

"Carlisle" he answered after what seemed an eternity and Alexandra was suddenly perplexed.

Of course she would end up with Carlisle Cullen of all people, life was a big joke. She smiled at him.

"Could I offer you something? A warm fire, fresh clothes perhaps?" She asked and Carlisle seemed to actually ponder his options, she knew that she was in no danger, unless she was Carlisle's singer, which was unlikely.

"I would appreciate it" he said softly, she grinned at him and returned to her basket.

"Follow me" she ordered and started trekking to her cottage without looking back.

When she reached the cottage she looked back to see Carlisle looking at her curiously, she sent him an encouraging smile before opening the door, he hesitated before walking in.

"Sit wherever you want, I'll go check if I have clothes your size" she said, Carlisle nodded and sat primly on a chair, Alexandra smiled at him once more before disappearing upstairs.

Fun thing about her cottage it was that it had belonged to an old man that she had convinced she was his missing daughter, his daughter had died from the plague a year ago and Alexandra had taken that opportunity, the man had died shortly after she had moved in and had left her all his stuff. She walked into her room and started rummaging in an old chest that was where she kept most of the man's stuff. She found a nice looking pair of black stockings and black breeches along with a white shirt and a navy blue coat, then she moved to a dresser and took out two pairs of dark brown boots.

Alexandra returned downstairs carrying everything and for her amusement Carlisle was still sitting on the chair he had claimed as his own.

"I found this upstairs, they belonged to the previous owner of the house, there are more pieces if you want them, although many are in need of a little sewing, which I'm not really good at" she explained, she honestly kind of sucked at sewing, she had tried learning, only managing the skill enough to fix her own undergarments as she refused to not wear anything under her dresses as did many of women of the age, anything else was alien to her.

"It's okay, I thank your kindness" Carlisle said, accepting the clothes from her.

"I also have a tub upstairs that you can use, although we'd have to bring water from the stream, I have a few buckets" she said, Carlisle nodded and placed the clothes on the table and followed her outside again.

* * *

She handed him two buckets and took a third one herself, Carlisle watched in amusement as she walked into the forest while he followed.

"Do you live alone?" He asked, she turned her head to give him a suspicious look.

"If I say yes would you murder me to keep the house?" She asked and he laughed, it had been so long since he had had an excuse to laugh about things, she seemed to be serious about it.

"I would not" he promised, and he found himself believing it, her blood didn't call to him, although it had a sweet smell to it, warm and sweet.

"Then yes, I've been living alone for quite a while now, fifteen years, give or take" she said and he frowned, she didn't look older than him.

"You have been living alone since you were a child then?" He asked, she looked at him and shook her head.

"Not exactly" she answered, that didn't give him an answer but rather many more questions surfaced.

She crouched next to the stream and he watched and minded her skirts, she filled the bucket with practiced ease, looking very proud when she lifted the bucket by herself. He did the same filling his two buckets faster than she did.

They walked back to the house in silence and once inside he followed her upstairs, he still didn't know what had driven him to follow the woman, Alexandra, to the cottage, he could have run from the spot and she would have probably thought that he was a figment of her imagination, but something in her brown eyes made him stay, she had promised not to hurt him and he had found the idea laughable.

She led him to a small bathroom where she had a privy and a large iron tub, she smiled at him as she poured the contents of the bucket in.

"It's completely clean, I used it this morning and cleaned it afterwards, a smithy did it for me from leftover iron, of course I had to tell him it was for my ailing father, it even has a drain" she said proudly with a grin, he noticed that her teeth were pearly white and that she had a lovely smile, unlike most people of the time.

Even Carlisle couldn't really remember seeing teeth so white in a human, and his had changed after his untimely transformation, but Alexandra seemed so different from usual commoners that he briefly wondered if she was a princess in disguise. He poured the two buckets into the tub, there was not much water and Alexandra sighed.

"We'll have to go again, its hell filling this thing, but it's worth it" she assured him.

"Do you do this, every day? Why don't you simply just bathe in the stream?" He asked and she gave him a weird look.

"Are you serious? Oh my! You are, of course I bathe every day, hygiene is important it prevents sickness and such, and for the stream, it's not really my thing, public bathing, what if someone comes upon me?" She asked, Carlisle had to give her the reason, although he found that bathing everyday was excessive.

They did two more trips to the stream until she was satisfied enough with water level of the tub, she handed him a bar of soap and he was surprised, soap was really expensive and only a few could afford it and the fact that Alexandra apparently bathed daily, it was exhausting to think about it and if she lived alone he could only wonder how many trips to the stream she did daily.

She handed him a clean rag before she left him alone in the bathroom, he quickly removed his dirty clothes and got into the tub without thinking about it much, he scrubbed his skin with the rag and actually found the action comforting, he then washed his face and his hair with the soap, once he was proud of his bath he stepped out of the tub when a knock on the door was heard, he tiptoed and stood behind the door before opening it just a little bit.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You left your clothes on the table, and I forgot to get you something to dry yourself with" she said handing him a large bed sheet. He took the items with his free hand and Alexandra left soon after giving him privacy.

He got into the clean clothes, they were a little big on him, but it was better than nothing, the boots though, were a near perfect fit, he noticed a steel mirror on a side of the room and he looked at his reflection, his hair was too long and in disarray, but he looked better than he had in a long time, he walked downstairs and followed Alexandra's scent to the kitchen, she was boiling something, although upon closer look he realized that she was boiling water.

"It's for drinking, I hate brewing beer, so I boil water instead, I let it boil for a long time and its drinkable" she explained, he nodded and sat on a free chair observing how she moved in the kitchen, "I have bread and goat cheese, want some?" She asked.

"I don't eat" he said and suddenly wondered why he wasn't lying to her.

"Oh, right, well good for you, food sucks" she said, he looked at her funny.

"Are you not concerned?" He asked, she shook her head.

"I found you in the middle of the woods and brought you home, not concerned at all" she said with a smirk.

"I have to go" he said suddenly and her face fell.

"Do you really?" She asked almost pleadingly, he realized that she probably felt alone, just like he did, but she was a human and he was a demon, he could not stay with her.

"I'm dangerous" he said, she frowned.

"Are you truly? Have you hurt anyone before?"

"No, but I am" he said, she moved to stand in front of him, eyes boring into his.

"You are not human" she declared a warm finger poking his face, "You're a vampire, a cold one" she said pressing her palm completely to his face, he basked in her warmth leaning into the touch, her hand left his face and she was suddenly sitting on the floor in front of him, arms resting on his knees and she was looking up at him, wide brown eyes expectant.

"I am" he said, she smiled at him.

"I don't age, that is the reason I have been moving, people tend to hate what they can't understand, so I ran, I've been running for fifteen years" she confessed and he looked at her in a different light.

"You don't age?" He asked, she shook her head, "But you eat and sleep?"

"Yes, I'm mostly human, just immortal" she explained.

"Would you leave with me if I asked you to?" He asked suddenly, unable to stop himself, she smiled at him.

"Sure" she said, her eyes glimmering with enthusiasm.

* * *

Alexandra left with Carlisle two weeks after she first met him, they were careful to travel at night and he always made an effort to keep her comfortable, they visited many places in England, eventually meeting a nomad named Alistair. The other vampire had been intrigued by the strange immortal human and her vampire companion, but only stayed with them for a week before departing, Carlisle had the hope that they would see the strange vampire again.

They met other vampires that were completely confused by Alexandra, Carlisle thought that she secretly loved confusing vampires more than necessary, but then again he couldn't bring himself to care.

 **1683\. Paris, France.**

They moved to France shortly after and Carlisle began studying the arts, often painting portraits of England and other nobles, Alexandra ran his outside errands during the day and he painted in a closed off studio during sunny days. Soon he and Alexandra owned the building and were pretty well off, they often posed as a young married couple so people wouldn't speak wrongly of them.

"I could get used to this" said Alexandra as she and Carlisle sat on their balcony one night when he didn't have classes, he was studying to become a doctor, using the arts to finance his studying.

His studying had led him to discover that Alexandra was not illiterate and that she could speak several languages as well as write them, she had smirked smugly at him the first time he found out, and so he made a point to teach her everything he learned as women attending university classes was unheard of.

"I could get used to this too" he said smiling at her, she had let her hair loose instead of the bun she used to wear every day and her dark hair almost glowed under the Parisian moonlight.

"You know, I never thanked you" she said softly, he looked at her confused, "For not leaving me behind in London when you found me"

"In that case, I never thanked you for helping a complete stranger and letting it into your house" he said, she was smiling at him.

"I'm sure you did" she said softly and then proceeded to close the distance between them placing a chaste kiss to Carlisle's lips.

"Thank you"

He stared at her in surprised as she blushed under his gaze, Alexandra never stopped surprising him with her straightforwardness, he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her again, careful with her human fragility, she kissed him back in kind and soon enough they were making out under the full moon without a care in the world.

* * *

They married shortly a month after that night, Carlisle's perfect composure could always waver whenever Alexandra smiled at him from across the room, she was his sunlight and he basked in her light like a drowning man. There was something about her that almost made him feel human again. She didn't care that she could only go out at night with him, or that often left for days when he needed to hunt.

She was always there with him, when he felt that medicine became to much for him to bear, she was there encouraging him to continue and always reassuring him that regardless of her presence he would have succeeded in becoming the best doctor in town, he often thought that she thought too highly of him and that she sold herself short.

"Stop that" she murmured batting his hand away.

He had been tracing patterns on the skin of her back while she slept, her skin, unlike his had a healthy tan to it, she had explained that she was not a Britton but rather a Spaniard and that her family was from the coast, he couldn't help to imagine her under the sun, her hair flowing around her face as the hot Mediterranean breeze blew it away.

"Carlisle you're cold" she complained as she cocooned herself in her blankets, he chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, she sighed in content and he smiled down at her.

"I love you" he murmured.

"I love you too, let me sleep" she said and he laughed, he had been so lost in thought that he hadn't notice that she was awake, she sat on the bed glaring at him and he pressed a kiss to her lips causing her to smile at him despite the fact that she was tired.

"You are so beautiful" he said before kissing her again, she kissed him back and he pulled her into his lap, "So perfect" he said against her neck, his cold breath sending shivers down her spine, "And mine, all mine"

She squealed as he pushed her down to the bed in a swift motion, towering over her, she was grinning, all traces of sleep gone from her features, Carlisle left a trail of hot kisses from her neck to her mouth and Alexandra could never understand how it was possible that a being that exuded such coldness could leave such a hot feeling on her skin.

"We can't break this one" she breathed as she fisted a hand in his hair and he had to laugh again.

"Why ever not? We can always buy another bed; all the beds we need" he whispered as he nibbled her ear while his hands roamed down her bare body.

"You're such a tease Cullen" Alexandra managed to say, Carlisle smirked at her, before silencing her with a kiss.

Maybe there was some truth to the saying that Paris was for lovers after all.

After Paris they visited Romania and Egypt, meeting new vampires along the way that were as confused by Alexandra as Carlisle once had been. After Egypt they returned briefly to English soil and met a few nomads. They also visited Ireland where they met Siobhan's coven.

* * *

 **1700\. Volterra, Italy.**

Carlisle was doing his second mastery when they had to move to Volterra, it was a lovely city although Alexandra seemed preoccupied by something. He could almost feel it too, another presence, something slightly wicked in the air but not particularly threatening for him.

He had stumbled by total mistake into the Volturi's clutches and thought that maybe Alexandra had special abilities of perception. He had been walking to their hotel from classes that night, nothing too fancy, Alexandra walking next to him as was common, he had taken her to a restaurant she had been eyeing for dinner and afterwards they had taken a tour of the city when a cloaked figured had approached them.

He had gone tense, his senses sharpening and he had stood protectively in front of Alexandra barely refraining from baring his teeth to the new vampire, the vampire put his hood down and identified as Felix from the Volturi guard, Alexandra and Carlisle exchanged confused glances and Felix sighed.

"Follow me" the vampire ordered and started walking, Alexandra and Carlisle close behind.

He led them through the dark streets of Volterra into an old castle, Alexandra slipped her hand onto Carlisle's and held tightly onto him. Felix led the, through a series of tunnels until they reached a throne room where three men with red eyes were seated, Alexandra for the first time noticed Felix's red eyes and decided that they were creepy. One of three men sitting stood suddenly and grinned at them wolfishly, Alexandra took a small step closer to Carlisle, tightening her hold on his hand.

"This is the new inhabitant of our city Master Aro" said Felix taking several steps away from Alexandra and Carlisle, "And his human" at those words all of the red eyes in the room snapped to Alexandra.

"A human" said the one sitting in the middle as he stood and approached then, he looked at Alexandra with his red eyes and a smile on his face, she tried to move closer to Carlisle but at that point it was physically impossible to be closer to him, "Don't be shy dear" the vampire said.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Asked Carlisle keeping his voice even, the vampire's eyes snapped to Carlisle.

"What is your name?"

"Carlisle Cullen, she is my wife, Alexandra" he said, the vampire's eyes filled with amusement as he looked at Alexandra again.

"Do you know who we are, Carlisle?" He asked, Carlisle shook his head, "My name is Aro, and these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius, we are known as the Volturi coven, we are the rulers of the vampire community." He explained, Carlisle nodded slowly.

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked, Aro's smile widened and he offered his hand to Carlisle, Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Would you allow me to look into your mind?" He asked, Carlisle looked briefly at Alexandra and she nodded slightly.

Carlisle placed his free hand on Aro's and allowed the other vampire to read his mind completely, Aro's eyes widened as he was done and he took into Carlisle and Alexandra with a new perspective.

"What I have seen it is impossible and yet you two stand before me, a vampire that doesn't drink human blood and an immortal human, he looked at Alexandra a smile on his face, "May I?" He asked offering a hand, she placed her hand gingerly on his and he frowned, "Curious, how is it that I can't read your mind little lady?" He asked.

"I don't know" she said softly, his eyes searched hers and then he looked at Carlisle again.

"You managed to find the most interesting human alive, an exception to a rule," he said, his eyes flickering between Carlisle and Alexandra, "We are not to tell humans about our existence, but if the human is immortal, then what should become of it? Should we attempt to turn you?" He asked Alexandra, she shook her head softly and Aro smirked, "why ever not?"

"I like food" she answered and he laughed.

"Such human notions, but I guess you can be our only exception seeing as you share our most important trait and are already married to such peculiar vampire such as Carlisle" Aro said, Alexandra nodded and he smiled returning to his brothers to hear the other's thoughts on the matter.

* * *

After that initial meeting the Volturi invited Alexandra and Carlisle to stay with them, after much debating the couple agreed if only because they were curious. Aro was quick to commission clothes for them so they looked the part of nobility instead of just wealthy travelers. Something positive came out of it as Alexandra loved the look on Carlisle and was always more than happy to remind him.

Carlisle continued with his studies and his diet of animal blood, although most times during the first few years that he lived with the Volturi he was always wary of leaving Alexandra alone with them while he hunted. She always assured him that she was fine and prompted him to keep his diet. He continued teaching him everything he learned and soon enough both of them could be counted amongst the best physicians in all Italy, if not all Europe.

The fact that Aro had declared Alexandra safe enough to live didn't mean that she wasn't eyed like food by most vampires, which is why Carlisle always tried to be nearby, although Aro always tried to assure his newest friend that no harm would come to his mate. Alexandra, a history geek, had approached Marcus as he seemed the least inclined for conflict and decided to ask him about history.

When not with Carlisle or sleeping, she could always be found sitting by the steps of Marcus throne like a child listening to stories from a grandparent and often taking notes for her own amusement.

"I always thought it was the other way around" she said as she scribbled down her newly discovered fact in her parchment.

"Many things are not what they seem" Marcus said, she looked up at him and nodded.

"History has a funny way of being, it shapes and destroys, it's the folly of men to not know his history for he is bound to repeat it" she said and the vampire eyed her with what could only be called fondness.

"You remind me very much of my Didyme," he said wistfully, "And the bond you and Carlisle have, I have not, in my years of existence, seen a bond that strong"

Alexandra's eyes widened and she regaled him with a bright smile, "Thank you" she said, the vampire looked at her and nodded.

"You are welcome child" he said, she stood from the stairs and dusted off her dress before curtsying.

She was almost skipping as she walked in search of Carlisle humming a happy tune under her breath, she found Carlisle with Aro in one of the painting rooms, a man was with them, she stood by the door, Aro and Carlisle immediately noting her presence.

"Alexandra, what a lovely surprise, join us" said Aro and Alexandra stepped into the room going to stand next to Carlisle, she grinned at her husband and took one of his hands in hers, he smiled back at her.

"Lei ha un bel sorriso" said the man.

"Grazie mille" Alexandra answered and the man looked delighted.

"Alexandra, this is Francesco Solimena, a painter who will be doing our portraits" said Aro.

"E 'un piacere conoscerti, signore Francesco" she told the painter, Francesco smiled and pressed a kiss on her knuckles.

"I was thinking that we could start with a portrait of you and Carlisle" said Aro, and then repeated the same in Italian for Francesco, the painter nodded and Alexandra shrugged.

She and Carlisle were quickly led to change their clothes for something appropriate, once they were back there was a single chair in the middle of the room and Aro was talking Francesco in a corner. Carlisle led Alexandra to the chair and had her sit, while he stood next to her, she smiled up at him and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. For the portrait she was wearing a dark blue dress which contrasted with Carlisle's murky green overcoat.

The portrait took four sittings to make, Alexandra learned to appreciate the fact that Carlisle could be as still as a statue, but she was human and after four hours she started squirming in her chair, Carlisle proved to be patient with the process and she often joked that he would become a statue.

Carlisle ended up posing for three more portraits, one that they took with them once they left, along with their personal one. Aro was genuinely sad to see them go, as Carlisle was probably the only true friend that he had, but the younger vampire wanted to explore the new world and the human wanted to go to, Carlisle promised to write, and Aro was surprised when Alexandra handed Marcus a small figurine of a ballerina that she had bought in France and promised to send more mementos, Marcus had almost smiled.

After twenty years of living with the Volturi, Alexandra and Carlisle left Volterra behind for the New World.

* * *

 **1721\. King's County, Province of New York. The Colonies.**

Alexandra finished moving the last box into the house and sighed, the day was sunny and that meant that Carlisle was restricted to the room while she managed the moving, she paid the helpers and closed the door behind her letting out a tired sigh. Carlisle was next to her in a heartbeat, a guilty look on his face, she ignored it and hugged him, relishing in his coldness.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help" he said softly, she looked up at him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"It's okay, wouldn't want to freak the movers, by the way, are you sure this is a good place? The forest is quite far from here" she said, he smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"It'll be fine, I was accepted in the hospital, I will work the nightshift, apparently nobody wanted it" he said, Alexandra grinned at him.

"Of course nobody did, people like to sleep" she said and he rolled her eyes at her before pulling her in for a kiss, she smiled into the kiss and he started laughing.

Soon enough they were laughing like lunatics in the foyer of their new home.

"I love you" Alexandra said softly.

"I love you too" he said before picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

* * *

Life in New York was easy, so for Alexandra it got boring pretty fast, women in the 17th Century were mostly treated as doormats and Alexandra was suddenly glad that Carlisle was not an 'usual' man. She directed her household as she and Carlisle had several maids working during the day, while he 'slept', his salary was good and Alexandra's paintings sold pretty well to the noble class of the colonies. Their savings were good and they were making a good life out of it.

After two years in New York, Carlisle suggested that she joined him at the hospital as his second in command, she had agreed if only because she hated being in the house alone at night. At first Carlisle's boss was wary of hiring a woman, but Carlisle's charm convinced him, and Alexandra was no slouch, she had learned from the best after all. She and Carlisle worked often in tandem and were scarily efficient.

"Lady Cullen, could you please come check on Mrs. Fairfax?" Asked a young nurse, Alexandra was helping Carlisle with a patient, but he nodded at her and she followed the nurse to another room.

Mrs. Fairfax was an old lady that was in the later stages of smallpox, Alexandra was confident that she could actually treat the woman as she had, once upon a lifetime, been vaccinated against it. So she treated Mrs. Fairfax while Carlisle busied himself with the critical patients.

"Leave us Annabelle, the last thing I need is for you to get sick," Alexandra said as she put on her gloves, Annabelle, the young nurse, nodded and left, "Hello Aurora, I've heard that you are feeling better today" Alexandra said charmingly, the old lady smiled at her.

"You should go home and wait for your husband there, child, it won't do much if you die treating an old coot like me" said Aurora and Alexandra laughed.

"Nonsense Aurora, you deserve treatment as much as anyone here and Carlisle cannot treat you all, this epidemic has taken a toll in all of us" Alexandra said, Aurora smiled at her.

Alexandra took her sweet time in washing Aurora's skin with rum, it was a perfect astringent and more or less a home treatment, since Sailors hadn't yet invented Bay Rum, Alexandra had to work with what she had at hand. She couldn't understand the fear of the smallpox, she had gotten it at Age four after the vaccine and it had been pretty mild, her cousin got it at 17 and her dad at 46, her cousin had spent an entire weekend at the beach with the family and her dad had taken that week to rediscover his inner chef, so she couldn't really understand what was the big deal.

"We're done here Aurora, I'll tell a nurse to keep you hydrated" she told Mrs. Fairfax, the old woman smiled as Alexandra removed her gloves and threw them in the nearest trashcan, she smiled at Aurora before leaving for the bathroom, she washed her hands up to her elbows and turned around just to walk into Carlisle who had a smile on his face.

"Rum bathing again?" He asked, she nodded.

"Trust me, it works" she said.

"Pirates around the globe will rejoice" he said, she laughed.

"Oh yes, hopefully in a few years we'll have proper vaccination for this sort of thing" she said, Carlisle nodded as they returned to the floor.

* * *

After King's County they moved north, and so they kept moving every decade. Alexandra was fed up with the current century, but Carlisle made it bearable. Alexandra heard first hand of the American independence, then they new century dawned, the 1800's. Alexandra and Carlisle moved around the country staying in the northern cities. As soon as Alexandra heard that the United States had purchased Alaska, she prompted Carlisle to move again. They spent the next few years in Alaska, and since it was mostly cloudy they could stick to a dayshift at the hospital they worked at.

As the 1800's came to an end, Alexandra pushed Carlisle to stay near Denali citing that she knew that they were to find something amusing there. Carlisle, who knew of Alexandra's uncanny ability to sense and know things, just played along. In 1893, while he hunted, and Alexandra was safely hidden up a tree at her insistence, he met Tanya and her sister Kate. He was about to introduce himself when Alexandra dropped from the tree with practiced ease for a human.

"Hi" she said cheerily, Tanya and Kate had blinked at the human and then had looked at Carlisle.

"She's Alexandra, my wife, I'm Carlisle Cullen" he said, Kate and Tanya watched Alexandra surprised.

"A human wife?" Asked Tanya, Alexandra smirked.

"Yeah, we're celebrating our 210th anniversary this year and I'm turning 331 In a couple of months" she said, Tanya and Kate looked at Carlisle slightly alarmed and he nodded.

"She loves celebrating," he said.

"But she's human" said Kate with a frown, Alexandra crossed her arms.

"Trust me, we didn't expect that I'd be lasting this long, not even the Volturi could tell and we spent twenty years with them" she said adopting a serious pose, Tanya and Kate exchanged glances.

"I am Tanya, this is my sister Kate, our sister Irina is hunting near, as are our coven mates Carmen and Eleazar" Tanya said, Carlisle and Alexandra nodded, "Would you like to visit us? I'm sure Eleazar will have questions"

"I have no problem with visiting," said Alexandra, then looked at Carlisle, "My love?"

"None at all"

"Can you follow?" Asked Tanya, Alexandra grinned.

"If he carries me" she said, Carlisle lifted her, holding her bridal style and she started laughing.

"We're ready" he said, Alexandra held on to him and Kate and Tanya exchanged looks before speeding out of the forest, Carlisle close behind.

They reached a lovely cottage in the middle of the mountains, everything was covered in snow. Alexandra shivered as Carlisle placed her on the ground and he shrugged off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She smiled at him and he threw an arm over her shoulder pulling her close to him. They followed Tanya and Kate into the cottage, inside was warmer but not overly so, Alexandra decided to stay close to Carlisle.

"Sorry I cannot offer you anything" said Tanya, "We don't have humans over"

"It's okay, I tend to eat before hunts" Alexandra said with a smile.

"What were you doing up a tree?" Asked Kate, sitting across from them.

"Appreciating the scenery, Carlisle and I like to paint portraits occasionally and the views around here are beautiful" Alexandra explained, Kate nodded.

"And doesn't it scares you that Carlisle might lose control while you're near?" Asked Tanya interested, Alexandra shook her head.

"My love here is a doctor, so he's pretty much accustomed to the smell of blood" she said, Tanya and Kate looked at Carlisle in awe.

"That is really impressive" said Tanya, Carlisle smiled politely at them.

"It allows me peace to be able to help people" he said, the awe didn't leave Tanya's or Kate's faces.

"And you?" Asked Kate, Alexandra smiled.

"I can work as a doctor too, but I also help with charities and children of the community, I've taken to help cook for the churches on Sundays when I'm not needed at the hospital"

Kate and Tanya asked more questions and Carlisle rested back on the couch and let Alexandra answer them, soon enough the three women were laughing and sharing stories, the Succubus stories left Carlisle feeling a little bit uneasy, but Alexandra seemed to be happy talking openly with other people and he supposed that she craved interaction, she was very social and while she didn't complain, as he saw her with Tanya and Kate he supposed that he could start thinking of expanding their family, he smiled at the thought, family sounded nice.

"My love?" Alexandra's voice broke his concentration and he blinked, she was smiling at him and then he noticed that they had been joined by three more vampires, he straightened himself and stood to greet the newcomers.

Irina, Carmen and Eleazar, Carlisle clicked with Eleazar discussing the diet while Irina joined Alexandra, Kate and Tanya, Carmen let out several fast sentences in Spanish, which Alexandra answered without missing a beat, Carmen moved quickly and he tensed, but let it out when he noticed that Carmen had just hugged Alexandra.

"They can be terrifying" said Eleazar as they walked outside, Carlisle let out a laugh.

"You don't know half of it" he said, Eleazar smiled at him.

"She's special that one, powerful too"

"Alexandra? Well, I suppose, she has some abilities that even I can't explain" Carlisle said, Eleazar nodded.

"Why not change her?" He asked, Carlisle shrugged.

"She likes food and sleep, and she's immortal therefore we've seen no reason to" he explained.

"Isn't she frail?" Asked Eleazar curious, Carlisle smiled.

"Not really, she managed to live twenty years in Volterra, she's a physician like me and I'm convinced she's immune to all human illness" he said, Eleazar looked really interested for a moment.

"Will you stay here in Denali?" Asked Eleazar after a while, Carlisle seemed to think about it for a while.

"I've been thinking about starting my own coven, for a while now, today she seems so happy talking to them" he said, Eleazar patted him in the back.

"Women, they have us crazy" Eleazar said, Carlisle nodded.

They stayed in Denali for a week before returning to their home, but not without promising to visit. Two months later Alexandra sent Tanya a painting of the mountain view of Denali.

* * *

In 1911 they lived in Columbus and they worked together at the local hospital, Alexandra had been the one to treat a young Esme Anne Platt for a broken leg, Alexandra had sat next to teen with a copy of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and read to her.

"No more jumping from trees Miss Esme" Alexandra said as she returned the girl to her parents, Esme grinned brightly at her, "Actually, no jumping, in general, Jumping is dangerous, promise?"

"Promise!" Esme said, and Alexandra ruffled her hair and watched as she went.

That night she prayed for the wellbeing of that lively girl.

Seven years later found them in Chicago, battling Spanish influenza, Carlisle and Alexandra worked tirelessly to help as much people as they could. Alexandra stood behind Elizabeth Masen's curtain as the woman begged Carlisle to save her son. Once Carlisle walked away from the dying woman Alexandra decided that they needed a small break from the sick and pulled him outside.

"Do you want to do this?" She asked after a while, Carlisle looked at her.

"I've been thinking about it for quite a while, expanding our family like the Denalis" he said, Alexandra smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Whatever you want to do, I support you" she said before pressing another kiss to his jaw.

"I love you" he said quietly.

"I love you too" she answered, he looked at her and smiled before walking in.

That night they got home with Edward in tow and Carlisle placed him on the guest bedroom and changed him. Edward awoke several hours later and Carlisle was there with a bag of deer blood that he handed to Edward and explained things. They walked out of the room and Alexandra was waiting for them sitting on the couch, she stood and walked to them.

"Hello Edward" she said softly, taking his appearance in, his eyes were still red but he didn't look threatening, just sullen and confused.

"Hi" he said quietly and Alexandra had to refrain herself from pulling him into a hug, Edward was a newborn vampire and she was not going to tempt his control.

The next few months were trying because Edward was a difficult child, Alexandra was often at her wit's end on how to treat him while Carlisle looked amused by the whole thing and explained to her that vampire emotions were just different and they took time. When the year was gone everything was better and Alexandra forced them to celebrate Christmas that year citing that their family had growth and they deserved to celebrate, it was also an excuse to decorate the house and have Edward help her.

Edward accepted Carlisle's diet with the help of Alexandra who was taking a course in veterinary, she often had bags of animal blood available in their fridge. The fridge was a small thing that Alexandra hated because it was too small and the temperature was unreliable, she was glad that the twenty first century was approaching soon and that her personal technology-less hell was coming to an end.

The first time Alexandra had presented blood to him in an intricate wineglass he had looked at her as if she was crazy, but she assured him that it was safe to try and one hundred percent deer. He took a few sips and smiled at her.

"Now you can drink with me when I start popping out bottles of wine" she said, he had laughed as she sat snuggled next to him on the couch, he continued drinking and found that it felt weirdly domestic, he smiled at Alexandra and decided that his girl was full of the best ideas.

Carlisle was the one to realize that Edward could read thoughts, or more specifically his thoughts, when they decided to study the ability Edward describing as getting some sort of static from Alexandra. Alexandra had smiled smugly from across the room while Edward and Carlisle wondered why Edward couldn't read her thoughts, Alexandra gleefully reminding Carlisle that Aro couldn't read her either.

* * *

In 1921 they had moved to Wisconsin, Alexandra immersed herself in the community and soon enough found a very pregnant Esme living as a war widow, Alexandra devoted her time in helping the young woman and keeping her in top health, she felt that she owed so much to Esme and she had taken Carlisle for herself so long ago and Esme didn't deserve the life of an abused wife.

During Esme's pregnancy, Alexandra all but adopted the woman often visiting and bringing sweets. Carlisle and Edward couldn't really understand Alexandra's fixation with Esme as Alexandra's only answer had been that girls had to stick together. While Esme was preoccupied with her pregnancy, Alexandra preoccupied herself with erasing Charles Evenson from the map.

"My love you can't just kill a man" said Carlisle when he had realized what she was intending to do.

"Of course I can, he deserves nothing less, poor Esme is terrified of the man, she doesn't want to have her son knowing that the vile man runs freely" she reasoned, Carlisle looked conflicted, Alexandra took his hands in hers. "There is nothing else in this world that I can do to help that young woman, and if her husband finds her then she's as good as dead, she's an innocent, a kindred spirit, I cannot and will not allow her to hurt"

Carlisle pressed his forehead against Alexandra's and they stared at each other, communicating with their eyes, Carlisle sighed and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, she smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Thank you" she said, he nodded.

A week later the news that a man was found dead in the bank of the Bad River made it to Esme and the woman had cried of happiness. Alexandra took care of all formalities and soon enough Esme was the sole owner of everything that had belonged to Charles as she was carrying his son. Alexandra helped her in the move back to Ohio and delivered a healthy babe that Esme called Alexandre Evenson-Platt in honor of the woman that had helped her.

Once Alexandra made sure that Esme would live a long happy human life she left, telling Esme to write if anything ever happened to her again.

Two years later Esme ended up marrying a lovely man named Joseph Creighton that she had fallen in love with at a local dinner, they lived up to 89 and 82 respectively and had four children, Jasmine, Loretta, David and Ethan. Alexandre later changed his last name to Platt and took the role of protective older brother very serious.

* * *

In 1927 Edward went through a rebellious phase and left the family to live alone, Alexandra had been devastated about it, but immersed herself in her job and new studies, during that period in honor of what Esme could have been she studied Architecture. She prompted Carlisle to buy a plot of land in a small town in Washington and began designing what would become her masterpiece home.

"Do you think it could work?" he asked, Alexandra nodded at him.

"It's a lovely place and once I'm done with it, it will be perfect" she had told him, taking his hand in hers.

The plot of land was well removed from the small town itself and it was strategically placed in the middle of the forest.

Edward returned to the family in 1931 and Carlisle moved them to Rochester, New York. Alexandra loved Rochester, it was a quaint town and she fit easily with the socialite. In Rochester, Edward was posing as Carlisle much younger brother since Edward and Alexandra looked nothing alike. They integrated into the town with Alexandra working shifts at the hospital with Carlisle while Edward integrated himself to the society by playing the piano at night gatherings.

The rumor was that Edward had a skin disease that made him 'allergic' to sunlight, turning his skin red, which is why Carlisle stayed home during the day and worked at night at the hospital. The town was gullible enough to believe it and since everyone saw enough of Carlisle's bubbly wife during the day there was nothing amiss.

Alexandra didn't exactly know Rosalie, of course she knew that the blonde girl was the daughter of a banker and that said girl was engaged to Royce King Jr, but that was it. Alexandra often tried to look out for the blonde, but she could never seem to get the timing right. So the night when Carlisle arrived home carrying a half dead, brutally assaulted girl Alexandra cursed everything holy. She had tried, but it seemed that some fates couldn't be altered.

"So, will you change her then?" Alexandra asked softly as she cleaned Rosalie up.

"It's her only chance" Carlisle said, tired golden eyes looking at her, she sighed and patted Rosalie's hair.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you" Alexandra whispered to the girl before standing, she looked at Carlisle, tears in her eyes, "If you do this, do it for her, not for Edward, for the girl, for Rosalie", She said, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair,

"For her" he murmured.

"I'll be in the other room" she said as she stepped out of his embrace, he nodded and she walked out of the room wiping away her tears.

Edward was sitting on a couch, having heard the conversation and looked solemnly at her, she sat next to him and pulled her adoptive son into a hug, which he allowed. They stayed in silence for a couple of moments, until Alexandra looked at him, a smile on her face despite the tears.

"She will be your new sister" she said softly, "You will treat her with respect and you will love one another, we are family and this family doesn't judge, am I understood?" she asked firmly, Edward nodded and she smiled again, she knew that Edward came from an era where a woman who had sexual relations before marriage, consensual or not, was tarnished, so she was trying to convey the message of acceptance above all.

Carlisle walked out of the room a few moments later and sat next to Alexandra, pulling her into a hug, hiding his face on the crook of her neck.

"It's done" he murmured against Alexandra's skin, she nodded and lifted a hand to pat his hair.

"Then it's a good thing we still have bear blood in the fridge" she said trying to lighten up the mood, Carlisle just hugged her tighter, no doubt he had heard her conversation.

They waited. Next morning Alexandra called to work saying that both Carlisle and Edward had caught the flu and that she would be taking care of them; as they couldn't leave Rosalie unattended.

Rosalie awoke before the twenty-four-hour transformation period and Alexandra supposed that it was different for each person. Carlisle was the first to talk to Rosalie, he explained the change and the fact that she was a vampire, he also handed her a blood bag labeled 'Bear' and then introduced Edward, while Alexandra waited in the living room. It wasn't that Alexandra was afraid of Rosalie, Edward had told her once that her blood didn't call to him as it smelled sweet but not edible. Carlisle had once compared the smell of her blood to a cup of hot chocolate.

Carlisle stepped into the living room, Rosalie close behind him, Alexandra smiled at him and then at Rosalie trying to reassure the newborn vampire, she stood from her spot on the couch and walked to them.

"It was about time you joined us" Alexandra said, Rosalie was staring strangely at her, "Why don't I get you something to wear? I'm sure something of mine can fit you" she said before grabbing Rosalie's hand and pulling the bewildered yet silent vampire to her room.

"You are human" was the first sentence to come out of Rosalie's mouth as Alexandra rummaged in her dresser for something Rosalie could wear.

"I am" Alexandra confirmed turning to look at the newborn vampire, "But I am also over three hundred years"

"Impossible"

"I wouldn't lie to you dear" Alexandra said and handed Rosalie a beautiful dress, Rosalie eyed the dress and then Alexandra.

"I couldn't take this, its new" Rosalie said and Alexandra laughed.

"Of course you can, you are family now and we Cullens take care of our own" Alexandra said and Rosalie managed a small smile.

"Why don't I want to kill you?"

"I don't know, according to several vampires we've met through the years my blood doesn't really call to them, the scent is there obviously, but it's very tame, Maggie, an Irish friend of ours was slightly attracted by my scent, but she could manage to forget about it momentarily" Alexandra explained, Rosalie nodded.

"Aren't they concerned that I might hurt you?" she asked and Alexandra shook her head.

"Carlisle is relying on Edward's abilities right now, Edward is a mind reader, although he cannot read my mind" Rosalie seemed slightly concerned by that statement, "It's okay dear, he promised that he would behave" Alexandra said with a small smile, "Now go change while I try to get you more blood, newborns are always hungry"

"I want them to die, to hurt" said Rosalie suddenly, Alexandra looked at her and nodded.

"We will figure something out after you're clean" Alexandra said and with that she returned to the living room where Carlisle and Edward were seated.

"How is she?" asked Carlisle, Alexandra smiled.

"As well as one can be, I suppose," she said, Carlisle nodded and Alexandra sat on his lap, her arms around his shoulders, "If she wants them dead, I will help" she deadpanned, Carlisle eyes searched hers and he nodded in resign.

"We are family" he said and she kissed him softly.

"We are" she murmured against his lips.

Rosalie killed her assailants one by one. For Royce, Alexandra helped her with getting a wedding dress and even did Rosalie's makeup.

"Be safe my daring Rose" Alexandra said pressing a kiss to Rosalie's forehead before the newborn left to kill her ex-fiance, Rose grinned at Alexandra before departing.

Alexandra remained in the house with Edward that night, Carlisle would be close by, although he knew not to interfere in Rosalie's vengeful path.

"She likes you" said Edward breaking the comfortable silence, he was on the piano playing with the keys, Alexandra smiled at him from the book she was reading.

"I dared to hope, she's a good girl who had bad things happen to her, she deserves the world sweetheart" Alexandra said standing, she walked to Edward and ran her hands through his coppery hair, "I believe you will learn how to share mine and Carlisle's affection with Rose as you are both very dear to us"

"I will" he promised and she smiled at him.

* * *

Two years later their family was joined by Emmett McCarthy.

The day that Rosalie had run into the house with a half dead young man had scared everyone. Alexandra and Carlisle had been in the kitchen of their house, as Carlisle had taken to cook for his wife citing that cooking had a calming effect; and Edward had been playing the piano.

Rosalie had all but broken the front door from its hinges and placed the man on the living room couch staining the floor, the carpet and the couch with said man's blood. Rosalie was crouching next to the man, having pushed his hair out of his face and she looked at Carlisle with pleading golden eyes.

"Could you change him for me?" she had asked and Alexandra could swear Rosalie's voice had trembled slightly, Carlisle had looked at Alexandra and she had nodded.

"Of course kitten" Carlisle had said, Alexandra was the first to move, helping Rosalie to her feet.

"While your father is done, why don't we get you something clean?" she had asked and Rosalie let herself be led upstairs towards her bedroom while Carlisle changed the young man.

Alexandra ended up burning the bloodied clothes in the fireplace, even Emmett's as Carlisle had changed him into a hospital gown at the urgings of Alexandra. Alexandra stayed with Rosalie while Emmett went through his change.

"What if he hates me?" asked Rosalie quietly, Alexandra smiled at the blonde and pulled her into a hug.

"He won't dear, I promise" Alexandra said before pressing a kiss to Rosalie's hair.

Alexandra managed to spend most of the night of the transformation awake, although she ended up falling asleep on Rosalie at some point of the morning.

* * *

Rosalie had smiled down at the sleeping form of her adoptive mother and had moved her to a bed, as Alexandra tended to complain about neck pains whenever they allowed her to fall asleep on furniture, Rosalie most times even forgot that Alexandra had a plethora of human needs that needed to be taken care of.

The woman that had adopted her seemed larger than life sometimes, and Rosalie figured that one had to be strong enough if your husband and adoptive kids were from a complete different race altogether. Rosalie also felt for Alexandra, the woman had explain to her that she couldn't have children, as she and Carlisle had investigated if it was even possible, and according to Alexandra it was.

Rosalie had been appalled to learn the length of Alexandra's investigation of dhampirs as she called the would be child of a vampire and a human. Alexandra had visited Albania and Romania in search of answers. Finding answers in South America instead. Alexandra had told Rosalie of one of her vacations with Carlisle, they had gone to Brazil where they met the Amazon Coven, Kachiri, Zefrina and Senna and then upon further investigation met Huliel and Nahuel, the former two ended up joining Kachiri's coven.

According to Huliel the birth of a dhampir killed the human mother, which is why Alexandra and Carlisle had stopped searching for a way to have children, also upon further investigation they had realized that Alexandra was barren too, whereas it was because of her condition as immortal human or another thing altogether they didn't know.

Rosalie lifted her head up from where she was staring at Alexandra's sleeping form and looked at Edward who was staring in the doorway.

"He is awake" Edward announced, Rosalie took once last glance at Alexandra and nodded.

Edward replaced her next to their adoptive mother and she gave him a small smile.

"I won't hate him" Edward said, reading her thoughts.

"Thank you" she said softly before leaving the room.

Emmett was standing next to Carlisle going through by what seemed to be his second bag of blood.

"Angel?" Emmett asked and Rosalie couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Rosalie, actually" she answered as she approached him, his turning had even made him more beautiful, she placed a hand on his cheek and smile, "Hello"

"Hi"

Carlisle cleared his throat next to them and she grinned at him, he smiled back at her.

"I explained our nature to Emmett, he seems open to adapting to our family's way of living, I'm sure your mother will want to meet him once she awakes, I explained her to him too, so you should go hunting" he advised, Rosalie nodded and offered her hand to Emmett who took it without doubt.

It was the start of an epic relationship.

* * *

When Alexandra woke up it was mid-afternoon, she stretched and noticed that Edward was sitting close to the bed reading a book, she raised an eyebrow at him when he looked at her.

"Rosalie has taken Emmett for a hunt, they should be back soon, Carlisle is in his office" he informed her as she stood from the bed, she ruffled his hair as she walked past him on her way to the bathroom.

"And you've been here all time?" she asked.

"Carlisle's idea, in case of Emmett being a little wilder than the rest" Edward answered, Alexandra rolled her eyes at Carlisle's protective vein.

When she walked out of the bathroom Edward had left the room and she decided to check on Carlisle. As she made it downstairs she realized that she was being watched, she looked up to find Rosalie and Emmett standing at a close distance from her.

"Hello there" she greeted going to stand in front of them, "Welcome to the family Emmett" she said with a grin.

"Thank you" he said, his eyes were a vibrant red.

"If my presence bothers you at any time don't be afraid to tell me, I've been living with vampires for a quite a while now and know that it can be hard sometimes to do the whole vegetarian number, I will strive to make this as easy as possible for you" she said, he smiled widely at her and nodded, "If you need anything else, I'll be with Carlisle in his office, do not hesitate to ask for any kind of help"

"Actually" Emmett started, "I was thinking about my human family, they could use help" he said, she nodded.

"What do they need?" she asked and he looked a little bit uncomfortable, if vampires could have blushed, Emmett would have been, "I will arrange half a million dollars to be delivered to them, or would you think that too little?"

"It's perfect" he said still looking down, Alexandra patted his arm carefully.

"It's okay Emmett, this new life can seem terrifying, but I promise that we will make it okay" she said softly and took a step back, Emmett looked up and nodded, "I'm your mother now, so if you need anything, no matter how insignificant you might think it is, you tell me and I'll do my best to make it possible"

Alexandra smiled at him before disappearing down the hall to Carlisle's office.

* * *

Emmett married Rosalie shortly after in a grand ceremony. Alexandra and Carlisle invited every one of their coworkers and their families, Emmett had been posing as Alexandra's cousin that had fallen in love with Carlisle's younger sister, while Edward was Carlisle's nephew. It had been a grand party and in the years that followed Alexandra learned of the disadvantages of sharing a house with a young married vampire couple.

In 1938, Alexandra sent Rosalie and Emmett in a world tour as an anniversary gift. Edward had laughed for three days after they left and he had read Carlisle's thoughts on the real reason for the gift.

"We never destroyed any houses" Alexandra said while nestled up to Carlisle one night, he smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I remember us making many bed purchases" he countered, she looked up and smiled at him coquettishly.

"Really? My memory could be failing, might be in need of a little reminder" she said as she moved to straddle him, Carlisle smiled at her before pulling her in for a kiss.

They had to order a new bed next morning and a new door, much to Edward's charging who ended up visiting their Denali cousins for the entire week. When Edward returned, the house had been undergoing a few renovations, that had been caused by 'the strong winds' that had hit the city, Edward had contemplated returning to Denali for another week, until Alexandra promised that she and Carlisle would behave.

* * *

In 1936 the Cullen family was living in Forks, Washington for the first time. The house was not yet what Alexandra wanted it to be, but it was coming along nicely. Alexandra had confided in Carlisle that she hoped that their home in Forks became one day their primary setting, like Denali to Tanya and her Coven. The house was far enough and hidden enough that humans wouldn't stumble with it by coincidence and it blended well enough with the nature around it. Still in 1936, Alexandra didn't have the correct tools to convert her home to her real vision.

Their first months in Forks were calm, it was a small town, only one hospital and Carlisle could work alone, so Alexandra decided to immerse herself in helping the communities, often volunteering at the local school. Alexandra adapted quickly to having her hair up all in pins as it was really long and she was against cutting it at all costs. Carlisle had shared many stories of Alexandra's hair through the years to Rosalie who was always amused by Alexandra.

"Sometimes, as the years pass, I feel that she will find a time period that she will be comfortable in" Carlisle had told Rosalie once, the blonde woman had smiled at her adoptive father.

"I bet she looked lovely in Victorian clothes" she said, Alexandra who had walked into the living room scrunched her nose.

"Uncomfortable would have described me better" she said sitting next to Carlisle on a calm Saturday afternoon, Rosalie smiled.

* * *

The Cullen family was not a common family by many accounts, their enormous wealth helped them through the great depression. Alexandra was a prime example of independent woman, she could do whatever she wanted and often prompted Rosalie to do the same, she taught new values to Edward and Emmett, values that she had long taught her husband. Values of women of power of the strength that men often believed that women didn't possess.

Since schools were being closed due to low pay rates, Alexandra bought a small house in the middle of town and converted into the first school for women in Forks, she there covered basic education for ladies of all age who wanted to learn, it was called 'Fork's Blackmore School for Women', since using Cullen in the name would have been detrimental for them. She helped many women in the community and often offered marriage counsel and life tips.

It was six months after their arrival at Forks that they were confronted by Ephraim Black and his pack.

"We will meet tonight" had informed Carlisle once he had arrived home, Alexandra, who had been sitting on a couch looked up at him.

"Where?"

"Near their territory, Edward, Emmett and I will go" he said, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him.

"I will too" she said standing.

"They are werewolves"

"Shapeshifters, my love, werewolves are often controlled by the phases of the moon, besides this man, Ephraim Black, you said? I was a Black before marrying a Cullen, perhaps he would be more agreeable to kin" she said, Carlisle looked at her incredulous.

"Kin? My love, you are European, these people, they are natives" he said, Alexandra smiled at him.

"I am human too, sure, not your average human, but human, I will go and help you treat with the shapeshifters, Rose can come too" Alexandra had said, Carlisle looked resigned and nodded, she got on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

That night they walked into a clearing where Carlisle was supposed to meet the wolves. Alexandra was not ready for the size of said wolves, huge beasts they were, her eyes widened as she took in their appearance, the three wolves circled them for a while before disappearing back into the trees. Soon enough they were joined by three men wearing breeches.

"Why is there a human with you?" asked whom Alexandra supposed to be Ephraim, she stepped forward to him.

"I am Carlisle's wife, Alexandra" she told him once she was in front of him.

"He is a vampire" Ephraim said, she nodded.

"I know, we've been together for over two hundred and sixty years" she explained and Ephraim looked at her in wonder.

"Impossible" he said.

"You can turn into a wolf, we've let the realm of impossibility far behind us, now my husband tells me that your name is Ephraim Black, is it not?" she asked, the man nodded, "And your friends Uley and Ateara?"

"I did not tell your husband the names of my pack" he said defensively, Alexandra looked at the other two men.

"You didn't need to, it seems that us Blacks, from wherever we are, are dotted with wonderful yet strange abilities" she said and the surprise was clear in his eyes.

"You are a Black?" he asked, Alexandra nodded.

"I was born one, in Europe, Spain, although it is said that the family came from gypsies and such, magic of old, it could be that we share a common ancestor or the same family magic, names are powerful after all, you should know this" she explained, Ephraim seemed to consider her words.

"Have you shifted?" asked Ephraim, Alexandra shook her head.

"That is not one of my abilities, cousin, my longevity and occasional premonitions are" she said, Ephraim nodded at her.

"Your packmates, would they harm us?" he asked, she shook her head.

"They live off cattle and wild animals, Stregoni Benefici my husband was once known as, we try to adapt into communities, Carlisle is a physician he helps people, he's never harmed a human in his life" she said.

"And the others?" asked Ephraim, Alexandra smiled as she looked back to her family, they were staring intently at her.

"My sons and daughters, they don't harm people, they try very hard not to, there have been slips, yes, but they are young, Carlisle saved them from terrible deaths, I cannot have children of my own, it's my own curse" she said softly, Ephraim nodded pensive.

"Many years ago a cold one came and murdered our people" said Ephraim, Alexandra nodded at him.

"That cold one was different from my family, maybe this time we are here to right wrongs of the past, we could use this to our benefit and protect one another, I am a Black by birth and a Cullen by marriage, perhaps this was meant to be" she said.

"You are a human despite your longevity?" asked Ephraim asked, Alexandra nodded.

"With the same frailty of any human that you might meet, I just don't age or die, some of senses are heightened, yes, but as you can see, my family is protective of me" she said pointing to the four tense vampires behind her, "Because I have most of the limitations of a normal human, I could be killed easily"

"You are kin" said Ephraim finally, "You have a space in our tribe as a Black of old, your family will be tolerated as long as they don't harm any human and restrict their access to our lands unless is extremely necessary, our tribe will protect you as one of our own"

"Then we shall do the same, your tribe is an extension of our coven, in times of need we shall come to your aid and fight as one" she promised offering her hand to Ephraim, he took it and they shook it.

The pack took one last look at the Cullens before disappearing into the forest, the vampires stayed still until they were sure the wolves were gone. Alexandra turned to her family a smile on her face and Carlisle was the first to speed to her side and gather her in his arms.

"My love, I'm completely okay" she assured him pushing him back slightly, his eyes searched hers.

"I love you" he said, she laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you too"

"That was reckless of your part" he said, she shook her head.

"I was completely safe, you were right there behind me, as were our children" she said, Carlisle nodded and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Alexandra visited the reservation two days after the pact was made, she drove a cherry red 1936 Jaguar SS100. Ephraim received her and introduced her to the tribe and she stayed until night getting to know the Quileute people. After that first meeting Alexandra visited the reservation twice a week and became the tribe's physician. She even treated Levi Uley while in wolf form several times.

When time came that the Cullens had to move from Forks, the tribe was sad to see Alexandra go, but she promised that she would visit them twice a year for important rites and celebrations. At her departing she was given a leather bracelet by Ephraim that identified her as one of the Blacks.

During the years that followed Alexandra visited the Reservation many times, even more than twice a year, she had even been the one to aid in the birth of Ephraim's younger daughter and delivered Ephraim's grandson Billy. She tended to dote on the children of the reservation and whenever she visited she always had many stories and gifts. She was there when Ephraim, Quil and Levi phased for the last time and returned shortly after for Ephraim's funeral.

Before his death, Ephraim had entrusted the care of Alexandra to his son William, as well as he had entrusted his family to Alexandra. Alexandra was often called 'cousin' by many of the tribe members.

* * *

Alice and Jasper joined the family in 1950, almost scaring Alexandra to death as Alice had jumped out of nowhere and Alexandra had been busily tending to the garden of their house. Alice had apologized profusely and Alexandra had smiled at her after the initial shock.

"My husband is not yet home, but my sons Edward and Emmett are somewhere in the house" she had told Alice, whose eyes shone golden.

"It's very exciting to meet you" said Alice, Alexandra grinned.

"Likewise, I saw you coming, I think" Alexandra told her, Alice looked excited at the prospect of another person who could see the future.

"I have visions too, although the future is always changing"

"That tends to happen, but don't worry, you and your friend will be very happy, I'm certain I can promise you that" Alexandra had said pulling Alice into a hug.

When Carlisle arrived from the hospital he was happy to welcome Alice and Jasper in the family. Jasper was a little wary of Alexandra but Emmett, Rosalie and Edward assured him that within a few weeks he would grow accustomed to Alexandra's particular scent.

Alexandra and Jasper found common ground while discussing their love for history, Alexandra having a degree was no slouch, and she had gotten it while Rosalie got hers in rocket science. Soon enough Jasper learned to ignore Alexandra's scent and could often be found with her, whenever he was not with Alice. He married Alice six months after moving in with the Cullens and Alexandra gifted them a tour like she had done with Rosalie and Emmett, although a shorter one to South America to visit Kachiri.

* * *

In the years that followed the Cullens kept moving around from to town to town discovering that if they posed as a family they could stay longer in one place. They all earned several degrees during those years, included and not limited to, Rocket Science, Mechanics, International Business, Medicine (Several times by Alexandra, Rosalie and Carlisle), Fashion Design, History, Architecture, Marine Biology, Anthropology and Psychology.

* * *

In 1967, in commemoration of their 300 years of knowing each other Carlisle bought Alexandra an Island on the Brazilian _East_ Coast.

"An Island?" Alexandra asked as Carlisle watched her anxiously, the ownership papers in her hands, he nodded, she laughed, "Carlisle, my love, isn't this too much?"

"No, my love, you changed my life all those years ago when I met you, you deserve much more than that" he said, Alexandra's eyes watered and she pulled him into a hug.

"You, stupid love-struck vampire" she said into his neck, he laughed as he held her.

"You, little overemotional human" he said into her hair, she looked up at him.

"What a pair we make" she said, he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"The best pair" he said, she smiled at him.

Alexandra and Jasper were quick to put their architecture degrees to work designing a house for the island. Not three months later an opulent yet homey house was built on the island and in the summer of 1968 the Cullen family went on their first of many Beach Family Vacation. Alexandra had threatened her family against breaking things in the house and their trip was a total success, even if Alexandra found herself wearing sunglasses most times as six vampires sparkling under the sunlight was detrimental for her eyesight.

* * *

Alexandra returned to the Reservation for the birth of all of Billy Black's children, and many other children of the Pack, including Sam Uley and Quil Ateara. She also delivered Embry Call and Leah Clearwater. She also made sure to keep tabs on Esme, Rosalie's family and Vera, Emmett's family and she eventually told Alice of her past.

Alexandra had taken Alice to Biloxi, Mississippi one weekend after three decades of Alice and Jasper joining the family. Just the two of them. Alexandra took Alice to a graveyard where the tombstone of Mary Alice Brandon remained.

"That's me?" Alice had asked softly, Alexandra stood next to her and took her hand in hers.

"Mary Alice Brandon was born in Biloxi, Mississippi" Alexandra started, Alice looked at her, her face looked to be in the verge of tears as she heard her story, but vampires couldn't cry, Alexandra cried enough for both of them that day.

"But you are a Cullen now, your name is Alice Cullen" Alexandra said looking straight into Alice, tears running down her face, "You are my daughter now and Carlisle's and we won't let anyone ever hurt you again, you're ours now, you and Jasper"

Alice nodded and pulled Alexandra into a hug, the two held onto each other in front of the empty grave as a crescent moon shone above them.

* * *

They moved back to Forks in the summer of 2003 after being living near the Denalis for almost ten years. Alexandra had finally shaped their Forks residence to her liking with large glass panels that served as walls for most of the common area, the house seemed to blend in with nature, it was perfect and looked exactly like the one Alexandra remembered from a lifetime ago.

Upon moving back to Forks Alexandra visited the Reservation and announced their permanent return to Billy and the other tribe Elders. She warned them that the boys would begin phasing and probably imprinting and foretold them that it would be the biggest pack ever. She met with the boys of the pack and reminded them the importance of their secrets and traditions, Sam Uley, the eldest took her words to heart while the youngest of the clan were skeptical of her until she pulled out the pictures that had been taken through the years.

She stayed with the Blacks for dinner that night.

"Billy this chili is great" she said as she served herself a second helping.

"You are welcome to stay for dinner at any time" he said and she grinned at him.

"How about you Jake? How are classes going?" Alexandra asked ruffling Jacob's hair as she walked back to her seat.

"I'm doing well" he said, then looked at her confused, "Does shape shifting helps in school?" he asked and she smiled.

"Only to have a valid excuse as to say that a dog ate your homework" she answered and he snorted.

"Is it weird to be married to a cold one?" Jacob asked after a while, Alexandra shrugged.

"I've gotten used to it, at first I found his skin really cold but it doesn't bother me anymore" she said, Jacob nodded.

"Grandpa Will used to have many stories about your cold ones, and also about Levi Uley" Jacob said, Alexandra snorted into her chili.

"Levi Uley was a troublemaker, but his intentions were always kind, he just liked trouble, sort of like a trickster, that didn't change in his later years, I treated him as a wolf several times" she said, Jacob looked impressed.

"I thought you were a doctor"

"And a painter, architect, veterinarian, business manager, archeologist, interior decorator, housewife, teacher, art connoisseur, patron saint of the arts alongside my husband, trust me is much you can do when you're over three hundred years"

"Wow, that's too much, don't you get bored of studying?"

"Nah, I got bored of being inside the house all day when I tried to be a housewife, didn't work for me, which is why I run several charities" she said, Jacob nodded.

"Really cool"

"Yeah," she said as her phone rang, she picked it up, it was a 'top of the line' Palmone Treo 600 with an antenna that made her cringe inwardly, after her conversation she dropped her phone into her purse and looked at the Blacks. "Looks like duty is calling, a group of tourists had an accident and are being driven to the hospital, Carlisle might need a hand"

She stood from the table, eyeing her plate sadly, Billy smiled quickly told Jacob to pack Alexandra some leftovers so she could take it home with her. She helped Jacob pack and hugged Billy goodbye, she looked at Jacob and pulled him into a hug.

"Keep eating you greens kiddo, you can grow a couple more inches" she said, Jacob grinned at her and walked her to her car.

Like Carlisle she liked the versatility of a Mercedes Benz and drove a 2003 silver S-Class S500 4Matic Sedan, although she did own a sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala that none except her and Rosalie could touch, Carlisle could in very special occasions, but that car was Alexandra's baby and her family knew better than to mess with it.

* * *

 _ **This is it, tell me your thoughts about this story, and tell me if ya'll should get a second part :)**_


	2. Dusk Till Dawn

_**So I finished part two. Good news, there will be a part three, hopefully I'll have it done before 2020 ^^ (Sorry about that hehe.)**_

 _ **If you wanna check the boards for this story (and my other stories) head to**_

 _ **changingfatesverse . tumblr**_

 _ **Also thank you for all your reviews, I loved each one of it and I would love to answer all of them separately but there's 47 of u so I'd need an entire day for that and I'm sure ya'll just prefer the new chapter anyways!**_

 _ **That being said, I'd still love to hear from you in the reviews about this second part of the story.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy it**_

 _ **Much love**_

 _ **Alex.**_

* * *

 **Dusk Till' Dawn.**

 **Carlisle Cullen & Alexandra Black Cullen, A Continuity. **

**2004\. Forks, Washington. United States of America.**

The next few months defined their life in Forks. Alexandra was always the first of the Cullen that get along with most of the humans because she was one herself and always prompted her brood to try and do the same so they wouldn't catch unwanted attention. Both her and Carlisle were easily accepted in the hospital and she introduced herself in the Parent's Council of the school as an excuse to visit the place often.

Alexandra decided to also teach the course of advanced biology as a way to prevent future disaster. She knew that one day Isabella Swan would arrive in Forks, and there was no way that she was going to let that kid plunge her family into trouble, Alexandra was perhaps the most dangerous of the Cullens when it came to being territorial and protective of her family. She knew the implications and consequences of having an entire coven living amongst humans so she did her best to protect her family.

* * *

"Sam, pup, you need to calm down, or else you'll end up hurting someone" Alexandra said scratching behind the ear of the massive black wolf that was sulking on the ground, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this, Carlisle and the others are sorry too, but look at the bright side, Rose baked an entire batch of cookies just for you."

That seemed to get Sam's attention because he stood, shaking his fur and began smelling around Alexandra, she laughed.

"They're in my car, now, you see that tree over there, there's a pair of pants behind it, concentrate in the cookies you so desperately want and change back," Alexandra said, Sam huffed but did as he was told, Alexandra smiled and looked at Billy, she gave him a thumbs up and he nodded.

She had been called the moment Sam had shifted and she had left the hospital citing an emergency, on her way to the reservation she had texted Rosalie, who was home because it was Saturday, and Rose had told her that she had been baking, so Alexandra stopped by her home to get Sam an incentive to change back.

"You said something about cookies, Aunt Alex," he said once he walked back to her, shirtless but wearing the jeans, she grinned and handed him a box of cookies.

"There you go pup," she said, and linked her arm with his to lead him on a walk, "So, you just phased for the first time, big thing huh?"

"Yeah, felt really weird," he said, Alexandra nodded.

"Now you must be really careful pup, with great power,"

"Come great responsibility, I know; didn't know you liked spider-man, aunt Alex," he said, she smiled.

"Why ever not, I've been alive for a really long time pup, and let me tell you, Marvel Comics are the best thing since slice bread and Betty White," she said, Sam gave her a weird look. "But what's important now is that you learn how to control this"

"Is it hard?"

"It takes dedication at patience, there are many things that will happen now, your emotions will feel harder to control, and you need to learn to sort through them, there's also imprinting, which if it's not Leah, you need to tell her and explain everything to her before this turns into a giant mess," Alexandra explained softly, Sam looked conflicted.

"But I love Leah," he said, Alexandra looked at him sadly.

"I know you do puppy, but fate is a bitch like that, so is for the better that you explain things to her, she is of the tribe and she will understand if something happens, and you know that I'm just a phone call away," she said, Sam looked at her solemnly and nodded, "Good, now go enjoy your cookies and I'll talk to Henry and Billy, kay?"

"Thank you, aunt Alex," he said, she grinned and pulled him into a hug, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

"It's nothing puppy, what good is it to have an ancient fun aunt if she can't help you when you need it the most?" she asked, he smiled at her, "If you want I can send Jasper or Emmett over so you can burn out excess energy, I'm sure they would love to spar with you"

"Sure, Emmett still owes Jared a rematch in Call of Duty" he said, and Alexandra figured that Sam would be alright.

She talked to Henry and Billy about Sam and about the precautions that they needed to take, she also rounded the other boys of the reservation and told them to go to either Billy or Henry if they felt weird, or in a last instance Sam, as she didn't want to burden the young shifter.

* * *

Carlisle loved Forks, he was not sure when he had fallen in love with the small town, but he genuinely loved it, and the fact that Alexandra seemed to love the town too was a total plus. Sure he still worried whenever she visited the reservation, now even more that one of the boys had phased, but Alexandra regarded them as kin, and that was enough for him to care for the tribe, and the tribe loved Alexandra so that made them golden in his eyes.

He found it funny how everything had turned out, the tribe somewhat accepted him and his family, if only for the love they had for their 'Aunt Alex', the younger ones referred to him as Uncle Acula sometimes, something that Alexandra had explained to him was a word game, as he was known as Dr. Cullen, so the kids called him Dr. Acula behind his back, it was really clever and always brought a smile to Alexandra when she thought of it, so Carlisle decided to just enjoy the familiar sense of it all.

Emmett and Jasper had fitted enough with the tribe boys, and Carlisle had noticed it was because of their disposition, Emmett and Jasper could be loud and always ready to play or just be generally involved. Rosalie and Jacob Black had, despite all of Carlisle's beliefs, struck a great friendship with their love for mechanics, for Jacob, Rosalie was Cousin Rose, Ice Queen, Immortal Barbie and most recently BAB, which Alexandra had informed him that translated to Boss Ass Bitch, Carlisle had not been impressed by that one, but Rose had all but adopted Jacob Black and that was all that mattered, if she was happy then Carlisle was happy too.

Alice got along with Seth Clearwater better, and Leah joined sometimes as she was fiercely protective of her younger brother; Carlisle thought that they made a funny trio as their personalities were so different but they still could get along most times. Alice's carefree attitude had much to do with it.

Now Edward was another case altogether, his eldest son was perhaps the most complicated of them all, and no matter how much Alexandra tried to include him, there was a part of Edward that resisted, oh he loved his family and cared for his extended one, Carlisle knew that, but still, there was something about Edward. Alexandra of course had once implied that perhaps Edward needed to get laid and the boy had looked terrified at the prospect while Emmett joked for a week straight while Edward sulked.

Alexandra had advised Edward to try and date Tanya afterwards, as the woman had always shown affection for Edward, it had been interesting to say the least, and after one fateful weekend Carlisle had indeed noticed a change in Edward, which probably meant that Alexandra had been right, he was just not going to tell her that as he was sure that her ego could go without the praise.

Alexandra was surprisingly still the light of his whole existence, Rosalie liked to call their relationship true love, the immortal human and the vampire, and Carlisle often found himself agreeing with his eldest daughter. Alexandra always found ways to surprise him, even with the smallest of things, her drive and dedication were always key points in her personality and he loved her for it, and to actually have a chance to see his wife thrive in an era in which women were regarded as being as equally capable as men was wonderful because the world actually recognized that his wife was a force to be reckoned with and not just a result of her being close to him.

His wife was, probably, the one who had adapted the best to the new century, she thrived in it and he couldn't wait to see how could she still grow. She had knack for technology that even Emmett didn't possess, and she was scarily good at playing video games and decimating everyone who was in her path. Carlisle loved to see the faces of his children whenever Alexandra beat them at their own games, and her smug smile, a smile that he loved to kiss away from her face. As Eleazar had told him many years ago, that woman, it had him crazy.

"Carlisle?" a voice brought him out of his musing, he looked at Alexandra and smiled, "You were gone for a few minutes, I've been calling you for quite a while now, what were you thinking about?"

Carlisle thanked god that vampires didn't have blood flow because it would have been embarrassing, and thankful that Edward was visiting Denali for the weekend.

"Just life, my love" he said, Alexandra pressed a kiss to his cheek and fixed his scarf.

"Is it a good one?" she asked, her brown eyes searching his, he held her face in his hands carefully and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips.

"The best one" he answered, Alexandra smiled before she moved to straddle him, her hands running up his chest until they rested around his shoulders, warmth against cold.

"I love you, you know that right?" she asked softly, he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you too" he said, and she blushed.

"I just, I don't think you grasp how I love you, like how deep it is" she said, her hands cupping his face, "I don't think I've ever loved as strongly as I love you now" she said her voice soft like velvet, "You've become the center of my world, my light in the night, my reason to live, my everything, I love you so much" she said against his lips and Carlisle didn't need much more prompting to show Alexandra just how much he loved her back.

And if Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice had to stay at Billy Black's for the entire night then so be it.

* * *

Alexandra was wearing a scarf next morning, it was not that she hated scarves, they were fashionable and Carlisle had more than one use for them, but she rarely wore them because she found them a little bit constricting, and Emmett tended to make jokes whenever she was around wearing scarves. But at least it was just a scarf and not ordering new glass panels, or a new table or bedframe, just a simple scarf that just happened to be Carlisle's favorite.

She walked into Fork's High for her biology period, she was currently teaching Rosalie and Emmett as Jasper had purposely lost a year to be with Alice and Edward, the class was nice, the kids were not bad, a little bit uninterested but those were high schoolers to you. She was sure that most of them were just crushing on her, or on Carlisle, it depended, and Carlisle had taken to love dropping her off at school whenever he could and make a show out of it, even if her car was perfectly fine for her to use.

"Hello class" she said walking into the laboratory and placing her purse on the desk, "Can anyone here tell me what we were seeing last class?" she asked looking at her students.

Rosalie and Emmett were paired together, Jefferson Mosley was paired with his best friend and troublemaker Ethan Caudwell, Brittany Stevens sat next to Amy Sanders, while Richard Emmerson sat with his cousin Kathy, on the other side of the room Alexandra saw Ben Tally and Samuel Bradbury, and behind them was Dean Bradbury, Samuel's elder twin, the irony, and Ashley Dawning. Her class was small, but it was perfect for laboratory works.

"We were talking about cells, Mrs. Cullen" said Samuel, Alexandra smiled at him.

"Thank you Samuel, and what can you tell us about the cell?"

"They are the main unit of all living things, the smallest unit of life" he said with a proud smile, Alexandra nodded at him.

"Correct, now, I remember also talking about the two types of cells, who can remind the classroom, how about you Mr. Mosley?"

"Uh, Pyrocaiotic?" he said unsure, Alexandra shook her head.

"Close but not quite, Prokaryotic and Eukaryotic, but you have a chance to redeem yourself Mr. Mosely if you tell me the differences" she said smiling, Jefferson seemed to accept her challenge.

"Uh, eukaryotic is found in living things like animals and plants and have a nucleus, prokaryotic is bacteria and don't have one and are unicellular" he said looking smug, Alexandra grinned.

"Excellent Mr. Mosely, I never doubted your capacity, now since we now know what we learned last time, I shall tell you what we'll learn today" she said as she moved to the board and wrote the word SUBCELLULAR CONTENTS in all caps, "Who has an idea? Miss Dawning?"

Alexandra enjoyed teaching, and she tried to connect with most of her students, she also often asked them questions to keep their interests and in exams allowed them to use their support materials so they copied valuable information in class. After her class of the day, Rosalie and Emmett approached her and she handed them lollipops.

"You're the best mom ever" said Emmett as he stuck his wildcat flavored lollipop in his mouth.

"I know I am" she said with a smile, "Any more classes left? I need a ride to the hospital as your father decided to drop me off himself"

"Oh, we heard about it" said Rosalie with a smirk, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"For one I'm thankful that I don't have super-hearing" she said as the three of them walked out of the laboratory.

"I have a free period, I could drop you off" said Emmett, Alexandra smiled at him.

"That would be lovely Em," she said, Emmett smiled at her, "How about you Rose?"

"I have art now, but I'll see you at home" she said, Alexandra nodded and pulled her daughter into a hug. Rosalie smiled at her and Emmett before she left.

Emmett was quick lead Alexandra to the Volvo.

"Apart from Alaska, this is the coolest place we've ever lived" Emmett said as they walked to the car, Alexandra grinned at him.

"Yeah, it's just so homey, and help that you have all your Quileute cousins, Sam and Jared are still complaining about the Call of Duty rematch, Billy is complaining about their complaining" she said and Emmett laughed.

"Hey, it's not my fault that they are such sore losers" he said with a grin, they got inside the car with Emmett holding the door open for Alexandra, "But I tell you, you should come play with us one day"

"Oh Em, I couldn't, they wouldn't let me leave afterwards, and I'm not sure Sam's ego would stand his three-hundred-something years old aunt beating him in Call of Duty"

"But it would be epic, mom, epic!" he said and she laughed.

"I know sweetheart"

After Emmett dropped her off at the hospital she fixed her scarf and walked in, the younger nurses greeted her with apathy, they didn't really like her much, probably because Carlisle was utterly devoted to her and it showed whenever she was near, but she didn't care much, in the end Carlisle was hers and hers only.

She walked to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door before walking in, he was reading a book, and by the looks of it, it was really interesting. She placed her purse and jacket on a chair and rounded the table to stand behind him, it always surprised her how Carlisle's concentration worked, like he could block out the entire world if he wanted to; she placed her arms around Carlisle's shoulder and placed a kiss on the back of his neck before holding her head next to his as he read, he was smiling now.

"Hello my love" she said as she hugged him from behind.

"Moon of my life" he said and Alexandra laughed and let go of him so he could turn his chair around and stand. "My sun and stars" he said as he stood, cupping Alexandra's face in his hands.

"So you've been reading A Game of Thrones again?" she asked, Carlisle just smiled before pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"It's a fantastical series of books" he said, Alexandra smiled and followed him out of his office.

"I know, I can't wait until they decide to make a TV adaptation of it" she said, Carlisle looked at her and smiled.

"It would be too bloody for TV my love, I doubt they would" he said, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right, but anyways, what do we have for today?"

"We have two broken legs, three sprained ankles, all tourists, two children with high fevers, two injuries and as of now one birth" he said, Alexandra nodded at him.

"I'll take the birth and the children, you busy yourself with the tourists, I'm sure Dr. Callaghan can busy himself with the injuries" she said, Carlisle smiled at her and nodded, before she could go he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Good luck" he said, she grinned.

"You too"

* * *

Alexandra loved working at the hospital, it was a quiet place where she could work to her heart's content and she had a lovely team with her, granted her team were the most senior nurses, but Alexandra being really old got along with all of them. Gertrude, Doris, Carrie and Ronda. They worked in tandem, and got together every Thursday afternoon to help at the local Orphanage or the local Nursing Home.

Most Thursdays, Alexandra brought Rose and Alice with her and the two were very loved by Alexandra's team. Gertrude was into knitting and always had something different for Rose and Alice, while Doris always tried to feed the two vampire ladies. Alexandra loved watching Rose's exasperated yet fond face when Doris offered her oatmeal cookies. Carrie was a grandmother of five and always was showing the girls the new pictures she got of her grandchildren, while Ronda was a lovely African American woman who had a lovely voice and often sang for the children or the elderly.

Alexandra, being of mixed race, had a special love for Ronda and the black community of Washington, and so Alexandra on Saturday mornings helped Ronda and the community, often cooking or gifting clothes to the children and the parents. Carlisle often went with her on Saturdays and played with the children, although the real stars were the boys, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, as the kids loved them. So the Cullen family was very well loved in the community as they were always helping or playing and Alexandra couldn't be prouder of her family.

* * *

"So, the Hospital Christmas dinner is next Friday," Alexandra told Carlisle as she ate her breakfast, he had a glass of bear blood in his hand and was reviewing the paper.

"Mrs. Charlotte is hosting this year," Carlisle said as he looked up from the paper.

"We could host next year, it would make people stop wondering so much about us," Alexandra proposed, Carlisle smiled at her.

"That's actually a good idea, Mrs. Cullen," he said, Alexandra could feel herself blushing as he kept looking at her.

It amazed her that after all the time they had been married he still could make her feel like a school girl with a crush.

"I'm sure Alice would love to help with the décor, Rose could make a sitting plan" she mused, twirling her food around on her plate.

"I'll talk to Hernan and Daniel, I'm sure they won't oppose the idea,"

It had been a rare sunny December weekend in Forks, the younger vampires had decided to head to Alaska for the weekend while Carlisle and Alexandra had stayed behind in Forks, while Carlisle couldn't go out in the sun, the excuse was that he had gotten the flu, the perfect excuse for a doctor to stay home, Alexandra had the weekends off, since she only worked part-time so she could 'spend time' with her children. Since it was Saturday morning, it was really quiet in the Cullen household, the children were due to be back for Sunday night.

"Have you thought about our Christmas plans this year?" Carlisle asked her, she took a sip of her orange juice and nodded.

"Zurich sounds nice, but if we don't spend even a weekend at a mountain villa just the two of us, I'm going to be disappointed."

"Did I forgot to mention that it was just the two of us going to Zurich?" he asked and she nodded slowly, "Rose and Emmett are going to Brazil, Edward will stay in Denali and Jasper and Alice will be visiting Peter and Charlotte"

"Oh" Alexandra said softly, Carlisle chuckled.

"We will leave after Christmas day and we will be back just after New Year's, I notified the Hospital already" he explained.

"And the mountain villa?" she asked slowly, Carlisle grinned at her.

"Completely private and has its own hot pool outside"

"You're the best husband, ever" Alexandra said looking giddy.

* * *

Alexandra fixed her dress in front of her mirror and checked her makeup, she was really excited about the Hospital Christmas Party. Her hair fell down her back in soft curls and her makeup was light and slightly glittery done in shades of pink and golden. Her dress was white, long-sleeved and fitted to her body paired with a pastel pink trench coat over it, black tights and beige ankle boots with red soles. She looked cute and poised.

She walked out of her room and headed towards the living room, if she was right, she was the last one to be ready, as she walked through the hallway she smiled as she saw the Christmas Board, 4 Days Until Christmas, it was a small Cullen tradition that Emmett loved. She walked down the stairs and her smile grew as she saw her family assembled.

Rose was wearing a pink dress that matched Alexandra's own jacket and he hair was curled too, although half of it was pinned up so she looked younger; her eldest daughter was not wearing any makeup save for lip-gloss, and she had a beige trench coat folded in her hands, her outfit was completed by flat black boots and black tights. With a little effort it was believable that Rose was sixteen.

Alice, for her part, was wearing a flowy purple dress, a black cardigan, black tights, ballet flats and a green bow on her head, her short hair was curled slightly and she did look to be fourteen as she was devoid of makeup.

The guys were wearing matching suits, save for Carlisle, who was wearing a tuxedo and looking extremely good in it. Carlisle extended his hand to Alexandra as she reached the last step of the staircase, she took his hand gingerly and she smiled at her before tugging on her hand slightly so she would step next to him.

"Emmett is going to drive the Volvo tonight," Carlisle explained as he led her to the garage.

"Fine by me, no one will question him driving," Alexandra said, as they reached the cars she turned to her children, "You know the drill; Em, I want you keeping to the speed limit tonight, Forks usually doesn't see any of you driving much and this is a very important night for us here"

"Sure, mom," Emmett promised, Alexandra beamed at him and fixed his bowtie before pressing a kiss to his cheek, she repeated the action with Jasper and Edward and then pulled Alice and Rose into hugs.

"Your father and I will see you there, please do remember that you are supposed to be children" she warned before Carlisle smiled at his family and winked at his children before steering Alexandra to his car.

Carlisle and Alexandra observed as the Volvo left the garage, and she turned to her husband.

"Do you think I worry too much?" she asked, Carlisle couldn't help but to smile at her and press a kiss to her nose.

"You worry because you care, no one could ever condemn you for it, my love," he assured her before pulling her into a hug, she rested her head on his chest and breathed in his perfume.

"Did I ever tell you that my mother's name was Rose?" she asked suddenly, Carlisle frowned but shook his head.

"Not that I mind knowing so, but what brings it up?" he asked interested, Alexandra smiled at him.

"It's just that Rose, our Rose, she shares a similar name with my mother, and well, I have been missing them lately, my parents and it's been so long since I last saw them," she said softly, Carlisle sighed and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I'm sure they would be proud of you," he said, Alexandra sighed.

"I hope so," she said as she let go of him, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"Downing the mood," she whispered quietly knowing that Carlisle could hear.

"You never have to apologize for missing your parents; venom has a way of eating away human memories which is why me and the children, we are detached from our human lives and I sometimes forget that you are human, a special human, but a human with all your memories intact, if you still want to tell me about your parents and your family tomorrow, I will gladly listen and perhaps we can have Jasper or Rose paint a portrait of what you remember of your parents" he offered, Alexandra grinned at him.

"That would be perfect" she said.

* * *

The Hospital party was in full swing when they arrived, their children were already seated at a table looking as comfortable as they could in a crowded place, as she and Carlisle joined them, she was quick to stand behind Jasper and put a hand on his shoulder offering support as, according to him, he was the one who struggled the most.

"Everything okay?" she asked, Jasper nodded and she squeezed his shoulder and discarded her coat before moving to greet some of the doctors and nurses.

She saw Carlisle greeting Dr. Daniel Snow and his wife Sarah, and she was quick to make her way to them. She greeted Daniel and Sarah, and linked her arms with Carlisle's, they talked about their winter plans.

"Yes, the kids are staying with Carlisle's sister Tanya in Alaska, they have cousins there so they are not complaining," Alexandra said.

"Oh, how many cousins?" Asked Sarah, Alexandra kept a pleasant smile on her face.

"Four, they are truly fantastic," she answered.

"Is that where you go during the summers?" asked Daniel, Carlisle nodded.

"Tanya's husband passed away, Carlisle and I go help her out in the summer, and the kids just love it," Alexandra explained.

They continued talking about the kids and vacation, Daniel and Sarah had two lovely kids, ages 7 and 10 respectively, Carlisle explained that they just didn't stay in Alaska, but that they sometimes all visited Brazil as he and Alexandra had friends there too.

Soon enough music started playing and the doctors and nurses started dancing, Carlisle was quick to pull Alexandra with him to the dance floor, they swayed across the dancefloor to several songs. Alexandra could feel the gaze of several of the nurses on her, but she paid no mind to them, Carlisle Cullen was _hers_ and she didn't have to worry about anything else.


	3. It's Cold Outside

_**Hello there my dear readers!**_

 _ **This is a small short for this story (it was supposed to be ready by Christmas, but life happened ^^)**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope that you enjoy it cause it's 100% pure Carlisle/Alex Fluff.**_

 _ **Thank you all for all your lovely reviews, I love and cherish every single one of them, you guys make me want to continue all of my stories.**_

 _ **For the lovely guest who asked about a True Blood Fic, I'm sorry sweetheart, but I've never seen True Blood.**_

 _ **LenaMiaH:**_ ** _Eu amo seus comentários, por favor, nunca pense que você escreve muito, eu gosto de comentários longos. Obrigado por ficar com minhas histórias, você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim._**

 ** _Flowerangel502: Thank you so much for your support._**

 _ **Uchiha-no-Hime: thank you for your review, and thank you for sticking with the story.**_

 _ **aandm20: Thank you for reviewing! Your reviews are the ones who keep me posting.**_

 _ **Goldielover: Thank you for your review! I can answer your confusion as it represent no spoilers, Alexandra comes from our times, think 2018 (as it was the year that i first posted the story), she was dropped in the past and into the Twilight universe ^^.**_

 _ **Jet: you are most welcome, thanks for reviewing.**_

* * *

 **It's Cold Outside**

 **Carlisle Cullen & Alexandra Black, A Christmas Holiday.**

Alexandra had been thoroughly enjoying Zurich, the town was lovely and since it was always cloudy, Carlisle could enjoy it with her, they had visited the town square and several souvenir shops as Alexandra had wanted to buy gifts for everyone back in Forks. They had visited several museums and old buildings; Alexandra had enjoyed listening to the stories she knew from a local's perspective.

"Here you go," Carlisle said as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate, they were at the airport waiting for the helicopter that was going to take them to their private villa.

Alexandra smiled at him before taking a sip, "This is wonderful, if they keep this up I'm never going back to the States."

"I'm sure several people would object to that," Carlisle said, a small smile on his face.

"They could come and visit me, couldn't they?" she asked, Carlisle chuckled.

"I'm sure they would just tie you up and get you back."

"Mmm… You know, I wouldn't mind being tied up, if it's by the right person," Alexandra winked at Carlisle, a smirk on her face.

The vampire pulled the human closer to him and pressed his cold lips to her neck, "I know you wouldn't," he murmured against her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you," she said softly, Carlisle took a step back from her so he could look into her eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

The mountain villa was everything Alexandra had been expecting and a little more, the place was cozy, homey and warm. It was small yet spacious enough to have a small kitchen adjacent to the only bedroom that it had, the thermal pool that it housed took most of the space in the terrace, Alexandra loved the contrast between the steaming thermal pool and the snow that surrounded the cabin, it was perfect.

She had shed most of her clothes upon arrival, coat, jacket, mittens, jeans, leggings, boots, socks, all had been thrown carelessly around the room, she let herself fall on the bed only wearing her underwear and her black long sleeved t-shirt, it was heavenly.

"Oh," she heard Carlisle's voice from the doorway and giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.

He was quick to shed most of his clothes too, unnecessary they were but needed in order to appear human, he remained in his jeans and t-shirt and went to join Alexandra on the bed.

"Hi," Alexandra cooed as he joined her, as she scooted closer to him.

"Hello," he said as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips, that was enough to have Alexandra move to straddle him, Carlisle placed his hands on her thighs to hold her steadily.

"Your hands are cold," Alexandra was quick to complain before kissing Carlisle once more.

He knew that the coldness of his skin didn't really bothered her anymore but then he realized what his wife probably wanted and he smirked into the kiss before moving to stand from the bed, Alexandra firmly in his hold.

"Carlisle?" Alexandra asked as she held onto his shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist, he just smirked at her as we walked them outside to the terrace.

Alexandra shivered as soon as the cold breeze of the mountain hit her, she was about to say something but Carlisle spoke first, "Do you trust me?"

"Always."

Carlisle smiled at her before he pressed a quick kiss to her lips and settled her on the floor, he removed his shirt and his jeans and then pulled off Alexandra's shirt, he picked her up again and got them into the steaming thermal pool. Alexandra let out a sigh as soon as her skin came in contact with the hot water and Carlisle took that moment to plant another kiss to her lips, Alexandra's hold on Carlisle tightened as she fisted her hand into his hair as he deepened the kiss.

"Best vacation ever," she murmured against his lips, breathing heavily.

Carlisle smirked into the kiss, "You haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

Carlisle smiled at the sleeping form of his wife, he had tired her out good and now she was sleeping comfortably under a few blankets, only her dark hair peeking out. Switzerland had been a fantastic idea after all and he still had a couple of tricks under his sleeve, he couldn't help but to smirk slightly, he had been extremely lucky in stumbling across Alexandra all those years ago, he couldn't imagine his life without her or her antics and he was sure that he loved that woman beyond reason, but that was fine with him, he led a life with much restraint, in his line of work it was more than necessary, so the fact that he was free to love Alexandra as much as he wanted, in any way that he wanted, it was the cherry on top.

Alexandra turned in her sleep, mumbling something that sounded too much like Carlisle's name and he smiled again before flipping the page of the book he was trying to read, it was incredible how much of his thought's Alexandra could occupy, he sighed in content as he thought about it. He had a wife he loved, a family and a myriad of other things that he never thought he'd be able to have in his life, he was truly one of the lucky ones.

"Baby?" Alexandra's sleepy voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

"Yes love?" he asked looking at his disheveled wife, she was sitting on the bed, her hair looking wild and her neck covered by little reddish spots that disappeared under the blankets that covered the rest of her body.

"I'm hungry," she said, he chuckled as he stood from his chair.

"I'll see what I can find," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

He rummaged through the different cabinets, looking for something that Alexandra might like, he had just opened the fridge when he felt a pair of arms around his waist, he pulled out a strawberry container and turned to press a kiss to Alexandra's hair.

"Would you like a fruit salad? We could call the lobby later and see if they have something else," he said, Alexandra looked up at him and nodded.

He guided her to the nearest chair and noticed that she was wearing his beige sweater and a black pair of panties; once she was seated at the table, Carlisle returned to the kitchen so he could slice up several fruits for her. Pineapple slices, several strawberries, peach slices, raspberries and apple slices, Carlisle finished the fruit plate and nodded, the nutritional value would be enough to hold off Alexandra's hunger until he could get something else from the hotel.

He placed the plate in front of Alexandra and took a seat across from her.

"Don't you need to hunt?" Alexandra asked as she ate her salad.

"I went hunting while you were sleeping," he said, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him, but continued eating, "There's a New Year's Party tonight at the main house, if you want to go?"

"Mmm… I'd love to, there are still several Swiss plates that I'm dying to try, at what time?"

"Dinner begins at nine thirty, then fireworks at midnight," Carlisle explained, Alexandra smiled at him.

"We're in."

* * *

"10…9…8…7," the people chanted as they waited for midnight.

Alexandra grinned and Carlisle and he pulled her closer to him, she put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss as the clock struck twelve. Carlisle kissed her back as the fireworks resounded in the distance, illuminating the snowy mountain. They pulled away when Alexandra needed to breathe, a single snowflake fell on her nose and she smiled once more.

"I love you so fucking much," she said before pulling Carlisle into another kiss as snow continued falling and fireworks continued to go off.

"I love you too," Carlisle murmured against Alexandra's lips.

The pair continued to kiss under the Swiss moonlight, welcoming the new year as they had welcomed countless others, shrouded in their love as the world spun around them.

All was well.


End file.
